


Compromise

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

## Compromise

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Forget anything you've heard before. They're mine. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

And yes, the line is borrowed from Due South.

* * *

Blair moaned. "Oh, God, that feels good." Reaching out blindly, he turned the hot water up a little more. Again without opening his eyes, he grabbed for the shampoo. Only when his hair was fully sudsed did he begin to wake up. 

He could hear Jim and Naomi in the living room, talking, but not well enough to hear what they were saying. It didn't matter, though. 

When he was rinsing out the conditioner, the door opened. 

"Hey, Sandburg." 

"Yeah?" 

"So?" 

"So?" 

"What do you think? We need a tie breaker." 

"What do I think about what?" Through the curtain he could see Jim leaning against the sink. 

"Movie. Rent? Or go to the theater?" 

He shrugged. "What's playing?" 

"That's what I want to know." Naomi entered the bathroom as well, sitting on the toilet seat. 

As Blair watched in amazement, his mother and his lover continued their discussion, ignoring his presence. 

"The theater's so stiff. Besides, it's almost ten dollars a person now." 

"But we haven't even seen what's playing." 

"It'll come out on video in a few months anyway." 

"Don't you want to-" 

"Ahem!" Blair intervened. "I'm naked in here. Doesn't that mean anything to anybody?" 

"I've seen it before, sweetie." 

"Not really, Chief." Jim joked. 

Blair's only response was a loud grunt. 

Naomi giggled. "See if you get any tonight, Jim Ellison." 

Jim was smiling. "Let's go see what's playing." 

"Later, Blair." They exclaimed together as they left. Blair had just turned back to his shower when a hand slipped back in before the door closed and turned off the light. 

**"JIM!!"**

* * *

End Compromise by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
